Bonds That We Save
by Harry-Potter-Magic
Summary: When a mute nine year old Harry Potter is brought to Hogwarts after a bad Car Accident to recover, an eight year old secret is revealed that will change the lives of a certain Potions Professor, Boy-Who-Lived, and a boy who thinks his name is Draco Malfoy, forever. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared down at her son's sleeping face. Tears stained her cheeks as she softly hummed a tune and rocked the baby lightly, watching the boy's struggling breath.

Lucius Malfoy stood nearby, a solemn expression on his face as he watched his wife and son, "I'm sorry, Narcissa," He told her softly, "I've done everything I can. No potion or spell is working. He's... He's not going to make it."

"He will," Narcissa insisted, head snapping towards her husband so she could glare at him, "Draco's strong. He's a Malfoy and a Black, and if you hadn't brought home that object, this never would have happened. He would have been taken to full term!"

The usually arrogant man bowed his head, grey eyes glistening with tears. When the Dark Lord had presented him with the object, he hadn't known it would go off on the first pregnant woman nearby. He had thought it wouldn't go off until Lucius had instructed it to do so, once it was situated in the Potter's home to get rid of their children before they were even born.

However, when news arrived to them that the mudblood had gone into labor earlier in the day than expected, he had been in a hurry not to be on the Dark Lord's bad side. He had called for Narcissa to grab the quill, which was the object meant to kill the Potter's sons (the reason was unknown to Lucius), and it went off on Narcissa, sending her into labor three months early.

Now, he not only would undoubtedly be severely punished by the Dark Lord for being unable to fulfill his mission, he had killed his first son. His only son, since Narcissa would not be able to have any more children after this accident, would soon be dead.

"I'm sorry," He repeated to the woman. He lifted his head to his wife, looking sadly as his son began to wake up, attempting to produce a cry but being unable to, "You should sleep. It's late."

"And what if he needs something?" Narcissa asked, voice thick with tears. Lucius looked away again, unable to think of a response to that. He knew there was nothing else they could do, but Narcissa wasn't going to believe it.

"I'll be in the library," Lucius told her, but he recieved no answer. Slowly, he turned around and left the room, thoughts swarming around in his mind. He had to fix this.

He stormed into his library, anger coursing through his veins. He wand was in his hand before he knew what was going on and without even uttering a spell, a nearby lamp exploded.

"Why is this happening!?" He yelled angrily, flinging another spell at the wall and leaving a scorch mark, "Why does Potter get to have two kids with a mudblood while my only son has to die?"

Another nearby lamp exploded, leaving the room barely lighted. He glowered at nothing in particular.

"I have to fix this," He said, softer than before and with less anger, "Narcissa's always wanted a son. I can't deprive her of it. I can't have her hate me."

An idea sparked into his mind. It was a risky idea, but he was willing to do anything at the moment. If he wanted the Malfoy line to continue, he needed to take some risk chances.

He headed back to the living room, willing to do what he must. It would crush Narcissa when her son died, and if he could prevent the sorrow that would overwhelm her, he would.

Thankfully, his wife had fallen asleep in the chair when Lucius arrived. So he carefully and quietly pried her arms out from around the fitfully sleeping, tiny child, and pulled the boy out of her arms. He glanced down at the small child, tears in his eyes. He would fix this. This child would not get a chance to live, yes, but he wouldn't let his wife know that.

Pulling his wand out, he shot a light sleeping spell at his wife, and then a disillusionment charm on his son. He knew St. Mungo's inside and out, and he knew exactly how he would do this.

His dying son held securely, but invisibly, in his arms, Lucius flooed to St. Mungo's. No one bothered him as he stalked through the halls and headed directly towards where he knew the Potter's son's would be located.

He found the area quickly. Peering in, he immediately spotted six babies lying in cribs. He looked back to quickly make sure no one was looking before stepping in. His grey eyes quickly scanned the charts on the cribs and he stopped at the nearest Potter crib. He scanned the chart, quickly reading, "Alexander Charlus Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans."

Under it read a bunch of information about the boy. Weight, length, birth date, ect. Lucius quickly took out his wand and changed a few things on it before he picked up the sleeping child, healthy child. He laid little Draco back in the crib, letting the disillusionment charm drip off before he waved his wand over the boy and watched in sorrow as his son turned into a copy of Alexander Charlus, complete with the dark red hair and hazel-green eyes.

The only difference was his small, dying body.

Lucius sighed, tearing his eyes away. He waved his wand one more time over Alexander's body, watching as the boy's features changed into one identical to Draco's.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius whispered to the child. He quickly slipped out of the room.

When Narcissa woke in the morning, she would find her son alive and healthy. Lucius would tell her that one of the potion's worked, and Narcissa would be spared the sorrow of her son's death.

When the mediwitch arrived later, she would find Alexander Potter dead and have to tell James and Lily Potter that a mistake had been made and they would only be going home with one child.

* * *

Severus was awoken from his fitful slumber by a swift knock at his quarters door. He peered up from his bed, glancing over at the picture of Lily next to his bed. She had died only days before with Potter, leaving only her son alive. The only good thing that had come out of it was that Voldemort was dead as well, but Severus couldn't find himself to be joyful over that fact when his only love was dead.

Another knock at his door broke him out of his musings and he quickly spelled his hair into it's normal, straight form rather than the messy bedhead he was currently sporting. Standing up, he immediately stalked up towards the door, not even caring that he was in the same clothes as the night before. Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't notice.

He opened the door to reveal the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Albus," He said silkily, a scowl planted on his face, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I see I have awoken you," Albus spoke, a twinkle in his eye. Yet, his expression is sad, "I'm afraid I have some upsetting news for you."

Severus stilled, "More?"

The old man nodded gravely, "Perhaps we should continue this inside to avoid roaming students," He suggested, earning a nod from Severus.

The door closed and the dark haired man turned quickly to the Headmaster, "What happened?"

"Lucius and Narcissa were arrested this morning for Death-Eater activities, leaving young Draco without anyone to take care of him," Albus said slowly, "And you are his godfather."

Severus cursed under his breath, too low for Albus to hear. He looked away, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. He hadn't expected for them to be caught. The Malfoy's were a rather prestigious and powerful name, and Severus had been sure they would get away with it.

"I have to take care of Draco," He spoke with a glower, "Very well. I will arrange for his room to be added onto my quarters. Where shall the boy stay while I am teaching?"

"I have already planned that, dear boy," Albus assured him, "Poppy has already assured me that she will watch after him, and Dippy will be placed in charge of him when she is busy tending to students."

Severus could have laughed out loud. Lucius was going to have a heart attack if he found out that his son would be taken care of by a house elf.

"When shall he be arriving?" Severus asked bruskly, mind already imagining the horrors that the boy would create.

"Shortly," Albus responded, a wistful smile on his face, "One of the Malfoy's house elves should be bringing him any second now."

As if on cue, a 'pop' sounded in the room and there as a house elf standing in front of him, holding a toddler in his small arms.

"Dobby has brought the young master," The house elf said proudly, carefully cradling the child. His overly larged ears bounced as hs nodded.

Severus leaned down and gathered the sleeping boy in his arms. Draco stirred and opened his grey eyes, peering up at him. A grin spread over his features, "Unc'e Sev'vus!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, small hands reaching up to grab at the man's long hair.

"Stop that." Severus told him sternly, grabbing his hands and carefully pulling them away from his hair, "Draco, you'll be spending the night here."

The toddler clapped happily, "Dwaco sweep over!" He said, squirming to get out of Severus' arms. He gently put the child on the ground, watching as he toddled over to the nearby couch and climbed on top of it, immediately setting off to playing with the pillows.

Albus watched this with a twinkle in his eyes, "I shall leave you two to get settled," He told the young man in front of him before leaving the quarters without another word.

Severus glowered at the door as it closed. _'Meddling old fool' _He thought, annoyed, '_I am not fit to be a parent'._

A crash sounded, and a wail came from nearby. He sighed, turning to find Draco crying on the ground, having fallen off the couch.

Of course this would happen. Severus Snape, resident dungeon bat, was now a father.

* * *

Nine year old Harry Potter sat in the back of the car, staring sullenly out the window. He ran a hand through his messy, dark hair and sighed. His uncle was angry, furious even. They had gotten their report cards and Dudley was failing. Harry, however, was not and this had to be Harry's fault.

"You and your freakiness," Vernon ranted, glaring at Harry through the rear view mirrow. Dudley, sitting next to him, smirked at the smaller boy. He was rather proud that his own mistake would be blamed on his freakish cousin, "You just had to go and do better than Dudley. What kind of... of freakiness did you use?"

Harry stayed silent, staring intently out the window. He knew it was better not to speak when his uncle was like this. He would, hopefully, get less of a beating when he got home, and maybe he could get some food before he went to bed.

"What did you do to our Dudders, boy? What freaky thing did you do to cause him to fail? Our Dudders is too smart to fail, you freak. What did you do?" His beady eyes landed on his nephews small form, blue eyes looking accusingly at the child, "No food when we get home. You are to go to your cupboard immediately. No meals tomorrow, and you will have extra chores. Actually, scratch that. Don't go immediately to your cupborad. I'm going to have a little chat with you first."

Harry's fingers twitched and he pulled them into a fist. 'Chat' was Uncle Vernon's word for a beating.

It was much more socially accepted.

Dudley obvious had decided that Harry had gotten away too easy as, after a few minutes had passed, he grabbed his arms and dramatically yelled, "Ow!"

"What is wrong, Dudders?" Aunt Petunia immediately asked in concern. Harry's green eyes darted over at Dudley in growing dread.

"Harry hit me!" Dudley wailed, fake tears pooling up in his small, beady eyes.

Harry froze. He wanted to protest, but he knew better. It would do no good.

Vernon slammed on the brakes, face turning purple and a vein sticking out of his forehead, "You _freak_!" He yelled, voice laced with anger and hatred. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, turning towards Harry in an attempt to grab the child.

Harry saw what was about to happen seconds before it did. Vernon, it appeared, did as well.

Through the rear view mirror, Harry saw a minivan come speading down the road, not suspecting the parked car. Harry could see the terror in the driver's face as he attempted to slam on the brakes, moments too late.

Harry felt himself jerk with the impact, body being pulled back by the seatbelt. He could hear his aunt's screams and his cousin's wails as the car spun and his head connected with the back of his Uncle Vernon's seat.

He wasn't sure when the car stopped spinning, because the world continued to for a while. Harry brought his hand up and felt a familiar wetness coating his messy hair. He pulled his hand away and saw three blurry hands in front of him.

"Dudders, Dudders, are you okay," He heard his aunt saying quickly. Harry blinked lightly, looking up as the world finally came into a semi-focus even though his glasses were now broken. His aunt was turning, trying to see her son. Harry could already see blood coating the woman's skin, clothes, and hair. The airbag had come out, but it obviously hadn't been enough.

His eyes trailed to his cousin, horrified by what he saw. The large, nine year old boy was unconscious and obviously heavily injured. His arm was bent at an angle and there was a large cut covering the side of his face that seeped blood. Harry pulled his green eyes away, unwilling to look any farther.

He didn't even have to look up to know that Vernon was unconscious as well. If he hadn't been, Harry knew his uncle wouldn't hesitate in blaming him on this.

Sirens began to wail in the distance as he began to beat on the car door. It wasn't long before someone had the door open and was pulling the child out.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... I started another story. I bet you all hate me, since I haven't updated Changing Lives since like, March. I apologize. I lost all inspiration for it after some reviews that were rather discouraging. However, I have a _lot_ of plans for this story. I've always really liked stories where Snape takes in Harry and Draco and I was like, whoa... I'm going to make Harry and Draco twins. I don't even care how unlikely it is.  
**

**Anyway, this was the Prologue to explain events that happened before the actual story takes place. If you guys see any grammatical mistakes, please let me know!**


	2. Motherwort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey frowned at the boy in front of her. Her "assistant" had seemed to zone off, staring into space with a haunted look in his grey eyes. Poppy tilted her head and huffed. This wasn't a rare occurrence. The boy often zoned off like this, and Poppy could not for the life of her find out why this happened.

The boy always responded with the same thing.

"Draco," Poppy spoke, waving her hand in front of his face. The boy blinked, snapping out of his trance. Her frown lightened, "Are you alright."

"Fine. Just day-dreaming," Draco responded, even though his shoulders shook slightly. He went back to his book, grey eyes flying across the page.

Poppy sighed, turning back to her potions. It had been a rather calm day in the hospital wing, but Draco was worrying her. The boy's "day-dreaming" was something she often worried about, since it obviously wasn't normal for a nine year old boy. He's once explained to her what it was and she knew it wasn't day-dreaming.

After all, a sudden feeling of dread/terror/sadness wasn't what one typically associated with a day dream.

"Do you think my dad will let me go flying today?" Draco questioned curiously, looking up from his book, "The rain's stopped."

"Maybe if you ask really nicely," Poppy said with a small smile, her hands never slowing as she worked on the potion,"And if you do, you better not be coming in here with a broken arm. It's been a relatively calm day. I'd rather you not ruin it."

Draco rolled his eyes, grinning at her, "I'm always careful, Madame Pomfrey."

"Need I remind you that time you decided to play tag with the house elves and took a tumble down the stairs last year?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

The pale boy flushed red and mumbled a quick, "Forgot about that."

"Honestly. You would think you didn't live in a school full of children."

"They're all older than me," Draco protested, "And they're always busy with school. Although, Fred and George are always eager to do something fun, but Dad doesn't really like me spending time with them. He says they'll corrupt me."

Poppy laughed heartily, "That they will. Those two boys have only been here two months and they've already been in here more than most of my seventh years. I think they've gotten more detentions as well."

"Well, at least they don't mind playing with a nine year old," Draco grumbled, but there was a small smile on his face.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Poppy working dutifully on her potion and Draco reading his book. He was rather fond of days like this. Ever since he could remember, he'd spent the days in the hospital wing. When he was younger, he spent most of his time with a house elf named Dippy (Dobby often showed up as well) and watching Madame Pomfrey from afar as he worked on learning to read and write.

However, as he grew older, the woman began to allow him to do more things around the Wing. It started with fetching her ingredients for a certain potion which turned into actually brewing the potions and then to helping assist her with the injured or sick students.

Now, he loved helping out, but those days where he could just relax and read a book were his favorite days.

The silence was interrupted as the floo in Madame Pomfrey's office flared. Draco's eyes darted towards it in curiosity as the woman rushed towards it. The Headmaster stepped out, a small child's body in his arms.

"Albus!" Draco heard Madame Pomfrey gasp, "Is that-"

"Yes, he was in a car accident. His relatives are in the hospital so I brought him here," The Headmaster spoke, "He's not too injured, but you will need to look him over. He passed out from shock, most likely. You may need to keep an eye on him until his relatives are out of the hospital though."

Draco watched in silence as the Headmaster walked over to the nearest bed and placed the boy down on the bed. Draco caught sight of a mass of dark hair as the Headmaster turned back to Poppy. They began to speak quickly to each other but he didn't hear any of it. He was too focused on the boy on the bed.

It was a weird feeling that flooded through him suddenly. He felt as if he should be in pain, but he wasn't. He felt like he should be injured, but he was perfectly fine.

Without even noticing what he was doing, he was walking towards the boy on the bed.

It wasn't anyone he recognized, so he wasn't sure why he felt this weird... connection to him. The boy looked younger than him, small and scrawny. He had a mass of messy, dark hair on top of his head that was matted with blood. _'A head injury',_ Draco recognized instantly. He was wearing baggy clothing that was several times to big for him. Actually, Draco was pretty sure it would be big for a small whale.

"Draco," He jumped as Madame Pomfrey suddenly called his name. He hadn't realized they has stopped talking, "Go over to my potions cabinet and bring me the purple potion. It should help with his concussion."

He nodded, immediately heading towards the potions cupboardand grabbing the requested potion before bringing it back. He watched as the woman tilted the boy's head back and carefully poured the potion in his mouth before gently rubbing his throat so the boy would swallow.

He gasped lightly as he saw the boy's hair move out of the way to reveal a lightning bolt scar.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter. I trust you are mature enough not to be immature about this," Poppy spoke sternly.

Draco nodded quickly, grey eyes fixed on the scar.

A cough startled him out of it and he looked down at Harry Potter as the boy started to cough violently, clutching at his throat.

"What's happening?" Draco asked in a panic.

"He's having an allergic reaction," Poppy said quickly, voice laced with her own panic. She rushed over to the potion cabinet but Draco didn't pay attention.

Suddenly, Draco felt light headed and his throat seemed to feel as if it was about to close up. He swayed on his feet, his surroundings blurring together.

As he fell, he could hear Poppy shouting in surprised terror before everything went dark around him.

* * *

"Adequate work, Mr. Weasley," Severus spoke to the third year Gryffindor. Much as he loathed to admit it, Percy Weasley was not as dimwitted as the rest of the Weasley family.

The boy smiled proudly, knowing that it was rare for the potion's master to compliment someone.

Severus looked up as there was a quick knock at the door and a fifth year Ravenclaw girl stepped in.

"Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey needs you in the Hospital Wing right away," The girl said, eyes wide.

"Can it wait?" Severus asked. He was in the middle of a class and he did not feel like dealing with some injured student.

The girl shifted her weight, looking nervous, "She said it was Draco, sir."

Severus straightened immediately, worry flooding through him, "Class dismissed. _Carefully _clean up your potions before leaving."

He was already out the door before he finished speaking, walking as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. No one tried to stop him as he made his way there, obviously able to tell that something was wrong.

He stalked into the Hospital Wing and immediately caught sight of the blond hair on a nearby bed. His son was lying there, still and pale. His clothes had been charmed into standard hospital pajamas, making it clear that he was currently a patient rather than the assistance, "What happened?" He demanded to the woman who was standing over a nearby bed as his hand landed on his son's forehead to check for a fever. There was none.

"I'm not sure," She said, turning towards him, "I turned my back for a minute and he had... fainted. The diagnostic scan said he was experiencing an allergic reaction, however he did not come in contact with with any potion. I suppose it could have been the smell of it, but he's smelled all these potions before and the most he's ever experienced is a headache."

"Did it say what he was having an allergic reaction to?" Severus asked, brushing the boys blond hair out of his eyes.

Poppy hesitated, "Yes, it was rather strange. It said it was an allergic reaction to Motherwort. It's the main ingredient in the Concussion Draught, as you obviously know. I was giving it to a patient of mine when my patient had an allergic reaction to the same thing."

"So, a coincidence?" Severus asked.

"Most likely. It's still rather odd, especially considering who the patient was."

Severus looked up at her before his eyes fell on the bed next to them. The mass of dark hair was immediately distinguishable.

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" He asked, glowering at the woman.

She turned her attention back to the boy, fussing over him, "He was in an automobile accident. His relatives are in the hospital, so Albus brought him here while they recover. He has a concussion but he's mostly fine. His accidental magic is to thank for that, no doubt. I'm not going to be able to heal the concussion, though, since he's allergic to Motherwort. It was a rather violent reaction as well. His lungs began to close up and I nearly didn't give him a bezoar in time. "

"Odd," Severus muttered, fingers raking through his son's blonde hair. He scowled lightly at Potter's body, "He's... rather small for nine years old, isn't he?"

Poppy looked at the boy with a frown before glancing over at Draco and back at Harry. Draco was significantly taller than Harry.

"Perhaps he hasn't hit a growth spurt yet. That's how James was and by the time he was a fifth year, he was taller than most of the seventh years. He liked to brag about that," Poppy spoke fondly, causing Severus' scowl to deepen.

Severus decided to change the subject as he watched the young boy's chest rise and fall, rise and fall, "Draco will be alright, correct?"

She nodded, "He should be fine. Although, I'd like to monitor him for a few days to make sure nothing like this happens again," She sighed in disappointment, "And I thought it was going to be a quiet day. Obviously, I was wrong."

* * *

The moment Harry opened his eyes, he was greeted with a rather bright light. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut, holding in a groan. His Uncle would not be happy if he made a noise. He never was.

Once a few minutes had passed, he slowly opened them again. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the high, white ceilings (which were definitely not his cupboards ceilings) and he turned his head to the side.

A blonde boy was lying in the bed next to him. He put a finger to his mouth in the universal 'Be quiet' sign and nodded towards a door behind him.

"Albus, I'm telling you, it's rather odd that two nine year old boys, with the same birthday, nonetheless, are both deathly allergic to the same thing," A woman was speaking quickly, attempting and failing to keep her voice quiet.

"One is a Potter and one is a Malfoy, Poppy," Harry perked up slightly at his last name, "It is a coincidence."

Harry heard the lady scoff and he wondered what they were talking about.

"It's a rather big coincidence! Albus, I'm just asking that you look into-"

"There is nothing to look into, Poppy," The man, whom Harry assumed was Albus, spoke sternly, "Coincidence like these happen often. These children have never even spoken to one another. There is no connection between them."

Without another word, the older man left the room, leaving the woman, Poppy, standing there.

"Insufferable old man," The woman muttered, walking over to them. Harry, sensing the danger, immediately closed his eyes in an attempt to feign sleep. He was a second too late, however, as the woman immediately put her hands on her hips, "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter. Are you two awake?"

Harry, without thinking, immediately shook his head. His green eyes were wide, terror taking hold of him. She was going to be so mad.

Draco, as Harry quickly determined was his name, laughed into his hand for a split second before turning towards the woman and speaking in an innocent tone, "Morning, Madame Pomfrey. Can I have an explanation as to what happen?"

The woman looked at him sternly, "You suffered an allergic reaction to Motherwort, which was in the Concussion Draught I was giving Harry," She explained to him before turning towards the both of them, "You should have told me the minute you were awake. I need to be monitoring the two of you. I don't want to use a spell to tell me exactly when you two wake up."

Harry stared at her blankly as Draco immediately shook his head. This woman was insane.

"I'm sorry, Madame. I just... wanted to hear what you guys were talking about," Draco apologized, sitting up in his bed and looking ashamed.

"What the Headmaster and I are speaking about is none of your business," Said Madame Pomfrey sternly, "Now, Draco, are you feeling well?"

He nodded, "Good as new."

"Good," She said with a quick nod and as she turned towards him, her expression turned softer, "Harry, is your head bothering you?"

Harry quickly shook his head, even though it was a lie. He had a rather bad headache but he knew from years with his aunt and uncle never to complain.

"Anything else bothering you?" She asked, "You weren't injured too badly, but I want to make sure everything is alright."

It all came rushing back to Harry. The car crash!

He opened his mouth to ask if his relatives were okay but quickly shut it. He knew better than to speak in front of others. He just shook his head.

Madame Pomfrey frowned, but didn't say anything about it, "Alright, if either of you two need anything, just call me. Oh, and I don't want to see either of you out of bed."

She moved to head to a back room but Draco stopped her, "Madame, how long have I been... unconscious."

"A few hours," She responded softly, "Your father was around for a while but he had to get back to classes. You gave him quite a scare."

Draco smiled softly and nodded, "Alright, thank you."

She nodded shortly and headed back to what Harry assumed was her office.

Harry had deduced a few things from that short conversation. He seemed to be in some kind of hospital and his nurse had lost her mind. Draco either had as well or was playing along with the crazy lady.

The blonde swung his feet over the side of the bed and looked over at him, "I'm Draco. You're probably wondering what you're doing here. I'm actually rather surprised that Madame Pomfrey didn't explain it to you, but she's probably had a long day and forgot. Anyway, you're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing because you were in a car crash. You're to stay here until your family is all better."

Harry looked at him, confused. _Hogwarts. What a strange name._

"It is a rather strange name, now that I think about," Draco said wistfully. Harry froze. He hadn't thought he had spoke that out loud. His Uncle was going to kill him. Draco continued speaking, though, with wide eyes "Wait, you don't know about Hogwarts?"

Harry just stared at him.

"But, you're Harry Potter! You have to know about it!" Draco seemed to be rather shocked by this news, "Oh, I'll have to tell you about it. The Boy-Who-Lived can't go around not knowing about Hogwarts. Well, this is where you'll be learning how to control your magic. For seven years, starting in two years, you, like me, will learn all about magic. It's a rather wonderful place."

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't know about magic, either!" Draco exclaimed, mouth opening in surprise, "Did your relatives not tell you about it? Well, it's... rather hard to explain. You're not a Muggle- er... non-magical person- you're a wizard! Like... have you ever done something you didn't mean to do? Something that seemed impossible whenever you were upset?"

Harry thought for a moment, remembering just the week before when his Aunt Petunia gave him a rather horrible haircut. He had grown it back to normal in his sleep and his Aunt had been furious. He'd gotten a rather bad beating from his Uncle before he was put in his cupboard for the day with no meals.

Or, there was another time when he was seven when he was running from Dudley and his friends and ended up on top of the school roof.

That was a punishment he didn't like to remember.

Harry looked back at Draco and nodded slightly.

Draco grinned widely, "That was your magic. That's what you're going to learn to control. See, there's an entire magical world that's separate from the Muggle World. Your parents were part of it before they ... er, died," He looked rather sheepish now, "Anyway, you've probably heard lots of stories about animals like Unicorns and Dragons and Phoenixes. They're actually real, although I've never seen one before. Well, I've seen a Phoenix. Dumbledore had one named Fawkes."

Harry decided that he rather liked this kid. He babbled a lot and wasn't making a lot of sense, but he seemed to _like _Harry. He also seemed to understand him in a way no one had before. Harry wasn't even speaking and the boy knew what he was saying!

"You know what, I'm going to stop talking now. I'm getting off topic. I do that a lot. My dad says I have to work on it. Here... I'll just-" The blonde climbed out of his bed. Harry desperately wanted to tell him to stop. The woman had said not to get out of bed, but he didn't want Draco to be mad at him. He wandered over to a nearby table and grabbed a book before bring it back to him, "This is 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'. You can borrow it if you'd want. It'll tell you all about creatures in the Wizarding World. I have 'Hogwarts: A History' as well. You can borrow it when you're done with this one."

He smiled at his new friend and Harry gladly took the book. If the boy was telling the truth, and Harry was beginning to think that he was, then the book would probably tell him a lot.

If magic was real, after all, then that changed everything. Harry would no longer be a freak, as that meant there was an entire world in which he belonged in. A _magical _world. One that his parents lived in.

Oh, how he wanted to ask all sorts of questions, but he knew he couldn't. He was not permitted to ask questions, or even speak in general. If he spoke now and word got around to his Uncle Vernon, he would be in a lot of trouble. The only time he was permitted to speak was if an adult directly asked him a question that was not a simple 'yes' or no' question that he could nod or shake his head to.

A freak like him was not permitted to speak, even if there was a whole world of people like him. He frowned. Obviously, there was something extra freakish about him which allowed everyone else to speak and not him.

Draco tilted his head at him, obviously being able to tell that something was troubling the smaller boy, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"Do you ever speak?"

Harry shook his head, eyes wide.

Draco frowned, "Wait, but you said something earlier."

Harry shook his head quickly, panicking. He hadn't said anything. There was no way he could have slipped. '_I didn't, I didn't, I didn't.'_

"But you did!" Draco protested before he froze, "Wait... your lips didn't move."

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't. I didn't."_

"Harry! Harry, calm down," Draco spoke quickly, panicked,"It's alright. Everything's fine. Harry! Harry! Everything's fine!"

The last thing Harry heard before a calming sleep took over was, "Draco Malfoy, what did you do?"

* * *

**Author's note: Well, here's the first chapter! There's not much Harry/Snape interaction yet but don't worry, it's coming. I should explain a few things so you guys aren't confused. **

**I knew that I wanted both Harry and Draco to be allergic to something so I would have a catalyst in the discovery, so I went searching online. I came up with Motherwort which is in the mint family and has healing properties. I made it the main ingredient in the Concussion Draught, which is what Madame Pomfrey needs to give Harry for his concussion.**

**Also, Harry is mute and has been his entire life. I'm going with really emotionally abusive Dursley's, who also physically abuse and neglect Harry. The Dursley's have called Harry a freak his entire life and told him that he's not allowed to speak. Because of this, he's gone his entire life without speaking unless he absolutely has to or the Dursley's tell him to. This is the reason he is mute, as some of you were asking. It will be explained more in later chapters.**

**I'm going to do my best to update this as good as I can. I was a few chapters in when I posted this yesterday and I'm working on my fourth chapter right now. I don't want to post them all at the same time, though, but I decided to go ahead and post this one before I move today. I will do my best to keep constant updates and if I ever go a while without updating, _someone yell at me on PM._**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas that you want to see in this story, you are more than likely to suggest them! I have a lot of ideas and I know where this story is going but I'm open to suggestions!**

**Wow, this was a long Authors Note. I'll leave now and post this so you guys can get to reading! Oh! One more thing, if you ever see any grammatical errors, please inform me of them!**

**~HPM**


	3. Permission and Discoveries

**Disclaimed: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco was confused. He hadn't meant to distress his new friend. He'd only meant to find out why the boy wasn't speaking... and why Draco was hearing his thoughts.

"What in the world happened?" Madame Pomfrey demanded, arms crossed sternly. Harry was asleep on the bed, the calming spell that the Mediwitch used knocking him out.

"I- He didn't know what magic was. I was explaining it, but he wasn't talking and I asked him why he wasn't and-"

"He didn't know what magic was?" Poppy asked, surprised.

Draco shook his head, "No, he didn't. He didn't know anything."

Madame Pomfrey was silent for a long time, looking down at the small boy with a frown, "That's... unexpected."

"He doesn't speak," Draco said softly, deciding not to tell her about the whole thought thing. It obviously upset Harry. "But, Madame... I heard him."

She looked at him, confused.

He hesitated, "I think I heard his thoughts, because it was him but his mouth didn't work, and he seemed rather upset when I said that I heard him."

Realization slowly spread over Madame Pomfrey's face.

"Madame, what's going on?" Draco asked her, feeling rather confused, "Why could I do that?"

"I'll be right back," She said, walking towards the door quickly. Draco strained his ears as she opened the door and talked to the first student walking by, "Mr. Anderson, can you please tell the Weasley Twins that I need them in the Hospital Wing immediately?"

Why did she need the Weasley Twins?

As it turned out, Fred and George had somehow figured out that Harry Potter was in the Hospital Wing (Draco had no idea how) and were standing around a corner.

So as the fourth year Hufflepuff brought them in, Madame Pomfrey lectured the two first years.

"What were you planning on doing, faking an injury so you could see him. You better not have told anyone! He is here under special circumstances and is, at the moment, asleep."

Fred and George had the dignity to look ashamed.

"We're sorry, Madame Pomfrey," Fred started.

"But we just had to see if-" George was interrupted by Fred and for the first time since Draco had ever seen them, George looked annoyed at his twin.

"_If_ the rumors were true."

Madame Pomfrey just frowned, "Alright, I won't punish you if you will help me for a minute," She spoke, beckoning them towards her, "Thank you, Mr. Anderson. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

As the Hufflepuff left, Madame Pomfrey led the twins over to Draco.

"Draco! What did you do to become a patient?" Fred and George spoke in unison.

Draco just grinned at them, "Allergic reaction."

"Anyway," Madame Pomfrey cut in before the twins could say anything, "I have an important question for the two of you."

"Ask away," George spoke cheerily.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and Draco looked at her, confused as to what she was asking them.

"Can you two communicate telepathically?"

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. What- She- What?

The twins seemed thrown off guard as well, eyes wide.

"How did you know?" They asked in unison.

The woman looked extremely proud of herself, "I have a theory about something. I have one more question. Do you know if this is... something between twins?"

If Draco had had something he was drinking, he would have spit it out.

"That's our theory," Fred told her.

"But we're the only twins we know, so we're not sure," George finished.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Thank you, boys. You're dismissed."

* * *

"Albus, I'm telling you. Draco Malfoy is Alexander Malfoy!"

"Poppy, Alexander died at birth from undeveloped lungs," The Headmaster of Hogwarts said sternly.

Poppy crossed her arms, "I've been thinking about it, Albus, and it makes sense. Alexander was born on time. Draco was born three months early. Alexander's lungs should have been fine and according to sources, Draco was perfectly healthy. You and I both know that Remus Lupin said that he smelled Lucius Malfoy near the children. You know that he tried to insist that Lucius had done something to Alexander."

"There is no spell that could do that to someone's lungs," Albus insisted. Poppy could tell that he understood what she was trying to say, though.

"Both Draco and Harry are deathly allergic to Motherwort and Draco could hear Harry's thoughts. The Weasley twins informed me that they can communicate telepathically and I bet that if I asked another set of magical twins, they would be able to as well."

Albus sighed, looking down, "Poppy, we cannot be certain that this isn't a simple coincidence or trick of the mind."

"Which is why I need your permission to perform the Familiar Potion," Poppy said, looking exasperated, "Draco deserves to know if he's really not who he thought he was, and Harry deserves to know if after all of this, he actually has some family left."

"It isn't my permission to give," He told her, "Both Harry and Draco would need to give permission, as well as Severus and Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"Well, then I better start getting their permission."

* * *

After Harry had woken up, he'd spent most of the morning reading the book Draco had given him. He felt much more relaxed than the day before, but his mind was still racing with so many questions that he couldn't concentrate on what he was reading.

Draco hadn't spoken to him since the incident, leaving Harry to worry that he had upset the boy who he had thought could actually be his friend. He also hadn't seen Madame Pomfrey in a while. She said that she had a very important meeting with the Headmaster.

Harry was still pretty sure the lady was at least a little insane.

The silence was interrupted as these red headed twins came in, one leaning on the other and hopping on one foot.

Dippy, which Harry had learned was something called a House Elf (See, he learned something from the book he was reading), popped over and looked at them sternly, "Madame Pomfrey is at a very important meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. Dippy is watching over Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter. You two are not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, and my ankle is not supposed to be turned this way," The limping one said grumpily as the other one gently sat him on a nearby bed.

"We were running from Filch," The other one began explaining.

"And I tripped down the stairs."

"It was a very graceful fall."

Harry held in his laugh. He wasn't allowed to laugh.

Dippy just frowned at them, "Madame Pomfrey will be back soon," She told them before there was a 'pop' and she was gone.

Draco turned towards the twins, "So, are you guys lying again?"

"Nope, not this time," They spoke in unison. Harry frowned slightly. It was rather creepy.

"Anyway," The injured one spoke from his spot on the bed, "What was Madame P talking about?"

Draco shrugged, "I think she lost her marbles."

Harry very nearly snorted, _'I don't think she had any to begin with.'_

He was rather shocked when he saw Draco snort and glance over at him, but he luckily didn't mention it.

Realization rushed over Harry. Draco was reading his thoughts. How was he doing that?

"Well, Our little blondie, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Asked the uninjured one. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to make himself small, with no progress.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You two," He shook his head, "Fred, George, this is Harry, resident patient in the Hospital Wing. Harry, this is Fred and George Weasley, resident pranksters around Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at the two lightly and nodded at them, but he didn't say anything.

Fred and George frowned at his lack of response, but didn't mention it.

* * *

Harry decided that he liked the twins.

After spending a few hours with them, he was easily able to tell which one was which. Fred was a little taller than George and George's skin was slightly darker than Fred's. Harry found that he really loved how... happy they were. They were all about joking and having fun, and they were nothing like the Dursleys. Well, Dudley laughed a lot but his was mean. Fred and George could make jokes out of anything, and it was never anything really mean.

They didn't seem to understand Harry as Draco did, but the two didn't complain and just looked to Draco for explanations.

Once Madame Pomfrey had arrived and fixed up George's ankle, the twins had left with the promise to return by the end of the week. Madame Pomfrey had just tutted, mutter about how she wouldn't be surprised, and went back to her office to work on something that she said was extremely important.

So now that the two boys were alone, all the patients having been healed and were resting in the dormitories, Harry was growing increasingly aware that Draco was staring at him.

He put his book down, quickly marking his place at the section about Phoenix's. He raised his eyebrows at his new friend.

Draco grinned sheepishly, "I'm trying to see if I can send you some of my thoughts. You know, like how you did to me. I want to see if it goes both ways. Um, you don't happen to be hearing anything, do you?"

Harry shook his head, feeling rather worried now. His Uncle had never said anything against communicating with his mind, but the man probably didn't even know that he could do that. He didn't know how he would react if Harry was doing something freaky again.

The blonde groaned, "I don't understand why it only goes one way. It would be so cool if we could communicate telepathically. Like, when we get to Hogwarts- well, students at Hogwarts- we could work together on exams."

He shrugged, pushing his covers back and pulling his legs to his chest. With a burst of bravery, he focused on sending the message to his friend, '_I never meant to say anything to you before'._

Draco grinned slightly, revealing that he had gotten Harry's message, "How do you do it? I want to be able to talk to you silently. We could do so many cool things that way!"

_'I'm not sure. I just... focused on sending it to you. I... I don't know how to explain it. I focused on you.'_

His blonde friend frowned lightly, biting his lip, "Alright, let me try. Just... give me a signal if you get it."

Harry nodded, waiting patiently for Draco's words to enter his mind. It was rather... scary to think about it, especially since his Uncle Vernon would undoubtedly beat him for this.

_'Harry- you- this.'_

His eyes lit up and he turned his eyes to Draco, a smile lighting up his face.

_'I heard a few words. Not enough for a sentence, only a few I heard them!' _Harry said to his friend, who beamed proudly.

"That gives me a headache," Draco said as he rubbed his head, but his voice was chipper, "We should try again s- Dad!"

Harry turned his head to the Hospital Wing door and saw a tall man with long, dark hair and a hooked nose walking towards them. He turned confused eyes towards Draco. They looked nothing alike.

"Draco," The man spoke, voice deep and rather soothing, "I apologize for not coming sooner, but I had classes to attend to."

Draco just grinned at him, "That's alright. I've had tons of fun. Fred and George came by earlier- Er, George broke his ankle running from Filch- so we talked for a while. I've been talking to Harry as well! Well, kind of," He trailed off, "Anyway, Madame Pomfrey's been acting rather weird, but I guess she's just overworked right now."

The man nodded, "Without her assistant, she's undoubtedly feeling overwhelmed. Now, Madame Pomfrey explained what happened but are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Draco responded with a nod, "I just smelled it, and couldn't breath, but I'm better now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, If you'll excuse me, Madame Pomfrey said she had something important to discuss with me."

As the man left the room, Harry decided to talk to Draco, '_Your dad's rather... scary.'_

Draco grinned at him, "He's not nearly as bad as he seems. It's all just a front, trust me."

Harry nodded, biting his lip as he thought about something, _'You said that my parents were wizards. Erm, do you know what happened to them? My Aunt and Uncle said they were killed in a car crash. Is that true?'_

His friend looked shocked, "How did I forget to tell you about that? Merlin, your relatives are idiots. No, your parents did not die in a car crash. They were... well, they were murdered."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You see, there was this dark wizard. His name was... well, no one says his name. It's," At this point, Draco lowered his voice to a whisper and choked out, "Voldemort," He shuddered, "Anyway, he was really powerful and had a group of followers called Death Eaters. He wanted to rid the world of anyone that wasn't magical- purely magical. He hated Muggle-borns or Half-bloods. He only wanted there to be Purebloods and he wanted power. Anyway, your parents were against him, they fought against him."

Draco's face turned sour and Harry sent him a questionable look to which he answered with, "My parents were Death Eaters."

Harry sent him an alarmed look, then turned it towards the door to Madame Pomfrey's office.

The blonde quickly shook his head, "No! No, my parents are in Azkaban- A wizard prison. He's my godfather, but I've lived with him ever since I can remember. He's more of my dad than my real father. Anyway, let's get back on track.

"Your parents fought against him. You-know-who show up at your house and he... he killed your parents. He tried to kill you as well, but it didn't work."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Draco explained, "Well, you know that scar on your forehead?" Harry nodded, and Draco continued, "You-Know-Who shot the Killing Curse at you to kill you, and it rebounded and killed You-Know-Who instead. It left you that scar. You're the only wizard who's ever survived the Killing Curse, and you defeated You-Know-Who. You're famous!"

He felt his heart thudding in his chest. It was all too much to take in at one time. Him, Harry the freak, had survived a curse no one else had and defeated a Dark Wizard. He did that, and he was famous!

* * *

"Are you insinuating that there is some type of... connection between my son and Potter?" Severus questioned, voice laced with venom as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"I'm insinuating that Draco Malfoy, is Alexander Potter," Poppy spoke quietly from where she stood.

Snape straightened,recognizing the name immediately. He remembered the many letters that he had gotten from Lily regarding her twins boys, and then another letter of her mourning Alexander.

"Explain," He demanded.

Poppy nodded, pulling out a muggle notebook, "I grew suspicious when they both turned out to be deathly allergic to Motherwort, but things have only grown from there. Both Harry and Draco have the same birthday, you know? Anyway, afterwards, Draco informed me that he thought he was... hearing Harry's thoughts."

"My son was reading someone's mind?"

"That's what he said, yes. Anyway, I called Fred and George Weasley to the Hospital Wing and discovered that they could communicate telepathically, like I suspected," Poppy explained.

Severus scoffed, "That explains a lot."

"Exactly. They told me that they weren't sure if it was because they were twins, but it seems to be the only logical explanation. Harry and Draco being able to do the same thing is very suspicious, so I did more research."

Severus crossed his arms, waiting for more explanation. He was not disappointed.

"Draco was born three months early," Poppy started, "Yet, it seems that he was a perfectly healthy boy, at least from the records I have. Alexander, however, was born on time, yet his lungs were not fully developed which led to his death. Somehow, this was looked over by the Healers for hours and they did not notice until the child was already dead."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Severus remarked angrily, even though a growing sense of dread was forming inside of him. Could it be true? Could his son really be a... a Potter?

She just glared at him, "Now, Remus Lupin stated that he thought he smelled Lucius Malfoy on the child, but it was dismissed as Lupin hadn't been around the man much. However, this is my theory. Narcissa Malfoy went into labor early and for some reason, Lucius refused to take his wife to the hospital, leading to Draco being born at home three months early. When Lucius realized that his son was going to die, he went to St. Mungo's and switched Draco with a healthy baby, Alexander Potter. He continued to raise Alexander as Draco until he was arrested and Draco was handed off to you."

Severus scowled. It made sense, and he wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy to kidnap a child, but he didn't want to admit that his son was a _Potter._

"Now, I don't know about you, but I think that Harry deserves to know if he had any family left, and Draco deserves to know if his parents are not who he thinks them to be."

Severus started at Poppy, but he did not agree.

"I need your permission to administer the Familiar Potion," Poppy spoke softly.

He hesitated, weighing the options over in his head, before responding, "Very well, but it will only prove that Draco, is Draco."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it! If you guys have any advice, ideas, or questions, make sure to send them in! **

**Harry and Severus will be interaction soon, just so you guys know. The next chapter is going to be a build-up to an important event, and a few more characters will be introduced! We also will discover how the Dursley's are doing, so look forward to that!**

**Is there any characters that you guys want to meet/see more of?**

**~HPM**


	4. Man Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Harry was rather overjoyed when Madame Pomfrey announced that she wanted Draco to take Harry on a tour of the castle. According to her, she had important matters to attend and felt that two nine year olds needed to leave the room at some point before they went insane.

So, as Madame Pomfrey left to go get ready for whatever business she was going to do, Harry looked down at his newly transfigured clothes in awe. They were normal muggle clothes, but the fact that they actually _fit _him was... amazing.

Draco looked at him oddly, "Alright, Harry. If you've stopped fawning over your clothes like a girl, let's go visit Hagrid."

Harry would have been offended if it hadn't been for the smirk on his friend's face.

He grinned at him and nodded, walking over to him so they could finally leave the Hospital Wing.

"Alright, remember, don't try and call any attention to yourself. Your hair is long enough to cover your scar, but act normal. If anyone asks, I'll just say that your a friend of mine who's visiting, alright?" Draco spoke, going over the plan.

Harry nodded as he spoke, speaking quickly over the connection, _'Got it. Lets go.'_

Draco grinned at him and they opened the doors to the Hospital Wing.

The first thing Harry realized about the outside of the Hospital Wing was that it was... darker. Granted, that was a given since the Hospital Wing was insanely bright except for during the night, but it still caught Harry's attention.

The next thing he realized were the portraits on the wall. They were _moving._

He turned an alarmed and questioning look towards Draco who just sighed and muttered, "I've got to give you 'Hogwarts: A History'."

* * *

Hagrid, as it turned out, was a Half-Giant. He was huge, towering over Harry and Draco when he opened the door to the small hut which he lived in.

Harry couldn't help but look up at him with wide eyes, speechless.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Draco greeted chirpily, "This is Harry."

"Harry Potter," Hagrid spoke, his rumbling voice surprisingly warm, "I haven't seen 'ya since you was a baby!"

Harry broke out of his stupor and smiled politely but like always, did not speak.

Hagrid frowned slightly and Draco explained, "Harry doesn't speak."

The Half-Giant looked surprised but Draco obviously decided that it was time to change the subject, "How's Fang doing?"

Fang, it ended up being, was a gigantic, but friendly, dog. Harry was surprised when the dog had placed his gigantic paws on his shoulders and began to lick his face. He had flinched for a moment and tried to get away, before giggling like the nine year old he was.

"Would you two like any rock cakes?" Hagrid asked as he poured some tea, "I just made 'em."

"Oh, we just ate," Draco told him quickly.

Harry shot him a confused look, because he knew that they had not eaten yet. However, a few words entered his mind, '_Rock- gross.'_

He understood what his friend was trying to tell him and just nodded along, feeling insanely guilty for lying to the man. He was not supposed to tell lies, but he guessed that things were different in the Wizarding World. Draco was doing it, after all. So, maybe some things were okay in the Wizarding World that weren't in the Muggle World. He'd have to ask Draco later.

"So, Draco, where've ye been? You haven't visited me in a while," Hagrid spoke, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"The Hospital Wing. I was actually a Patient, instead of helping out. I had an allergic reaction," Draco explained, sipping at the tea that Hagrid had handed him. Harry sipped at his own as he listened to the two talk.

Hagrid gave a sympathetic groan as he sat down in a nearby chair, the chair creaking in protest, "That happened to me once. I was just a youngin', and ate a something... I don't remember what it was. That's probably not a good thing. What was it you were allergic to?"

"Motherwort," Draco answered, "It's one of the main ingredients in the Concussion Draught. Madame Pomfrey was giving it to Harry, and I smelled it. Actually, we both had an Allergic reaction to the same thing. Isn't that weird?"

Hagrid nodded, beetle shaped eyes turning to Harry. Harry frowned lightly. He could have sworn the jovial man seemed... sad.

"There are some strange coincidences in the world," The man said, "Like this one time, I was out in Diagon Alley looking for some..."

* * *

Poppy strolled through the Hospital, searching for room 307. She felt weird, out of place. She had taken Muggle Studies back when she was at school and was very well versed in how Muggles worked but it was still weird to actually be walking around in their world. Granted, she was wearing normal Muggle Clothing, but she still felt as if people could tell she didn't belong.

She sighed in relief when she came upon the room she was looking for. A skinny woman with a broken arm sat by the bed of a rather large child, tears in her eyes as she held the boy's hand. Poppy's trained eyes scanned the child in front of her, immediately recognizing a head injury, broken arm, and a broken leg. She was fairly sure there was more, but the hospital robes hid any evidence that she would be able to find.

Lightly, she knocked on the door and watched as the woman's eyes flickered up to meet hers.

"Hello," Poppy said, "I'm awfully sorry to hear about your accident."

The woman responded stiffly, but politely, "It's alright. I just hope my Dudder's is alright."

They fell into an awkward silence and Poppy's brain worked quickly to try and find a way to gradually bring up the subject of the familiar potion.

"How is your husband?" Poppy questioned politely, taking a few awkward steps in.

The woman, whom Poppy knew was Petunia, sniffed, "He has some broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a rather bad concussion. He's not allowed to leave his room right now, but he should be alright. It's Dudder's both of us are worried about. He's... in a coma."

The Mediwitch tutted sympathetically, "I am so sorry, ma'am. No mother should ever have to go through this."

"No... No, they shouldn't," Petunia responded, wiping away a tear, "Anyway, was there something you needed miss..."

"Poppy," She responded, "And yes, I'm here with a rather important thing to bring up regarding your nephew."

Suddenly, the woman's entire demeanor changed. She suddenly became stony... angry. Poppy wondered what could have brought upon such a change and her stomach twisted eerily. She'd had a few worries after seeing some... unusual injuries when examining Harry but she had brushed it off as injuries from the accident. After all, they would never hurt their family.

"Yes? Has he done something?" Petunia asked in a demanding tone.

Poppy quickly shook her head, "Oh, no. Harry's a wonderful child. He doesn't talk much... but he hasn't done anything wrong. Actually, I was here because I'm starting to suspect that Harry's brother may be alive, and I need your permission to do... a sort of DNA test."

"Brother?" Petunia said in a high pitched voice, "He's an only child."

The Mediwitch nodded, "Yes, we thought he was. You see, your sister was pregnant with twins, as I'm sure you know, and one of them died at birth. We have reason to believe now that there may have been a mix-up at the hospital, and he may still be alive."

The woman was turning a greenish color now, but she did not say anything.

"We need permission from the guardian's of both boys to administer the DNA test," Poppy continued, "Since it requires their blood and..." Her voice lowered, knowing their were muggles around who didn't know about the Wizarding World, "Magic."

Petunia flinched slightly at the word and Poppy frowned, but said nothing.

There were a few seconds of silence before Petunia finally snapped, "Yes, yes. Do what you want! I don't care what you do."

Poppy smiled lightly, glad that she had gotten the woman's permission but slightly disturbed by her reaction.

* * *

Harry was given a shock when they wandered past the great hall and a group of older Ravenclaws were yelling in disgust, covered in blue and silver gunk.

He turned an alarmed look to his new friend, who just freely laughed at the group.

"Oh, I love the twins," Draco said through laughs. At Harry's confused look, he continued, "Fred and George and I wandered across them picking on a second year Hufflepuff about a week ago. Fred and George have been planning their prank for a while."

Harry's eyebrows raised, '_Well, then I'm on their side.'_

Draco grinned at him, '_I-too.'_

The dark haired boy smiled widely and the two went to walk away when there was a bunch of loud, popping sounds. Harry jumped about a foot in the air, turning wide and scared eyes back to the Great Hall to find the source.

In the place of the group of Ravenclaws were now a bunch of toads hopping around frantically.

Draco burst back into laughter, "I _knew _they weren't done!" He said cheerily, throwing a fist in the air, "Maybe now those jerks will think twice before picking on someone smaller than them."

Harry frowned slightly and went to say something to Draco through their link when an older boy with familiar red hair came storming through, holding both of the twins arms and looking furious.

Fred and George, however, did not seem to be scared of the boy at all.

"Hiya Draco, Harry," George began happily.

"Like our little... surprise for them?" Fred continued, a devious smirk on their faces.

The older boy let go of their arms, apparently ignoring Harry and Draco for the moment. Harry did not mind one bit.

"What were you two thinking?" The older teenager demanded, blue eyes flashing angrily, "What if you had been caught? You could have gotten detention for life! Snape would have tried to get you expelled-" He stopped for a moment, turning to Draco, "No offense, Draco."

"None taken."

"If you want to pull pranks, you've got to be more careful than that! I understand that the group most likely deserved it, but you can't be so obvious!"

Harry's mouth had fallen open in the teen's rant. He had been sure the boy would have hurt Fred and George, or at least give them an earful for pulling the prank. He hadn't expected the teen to just yell at them for being obvious about it.

There was a short silence before the teen's whole demeanor changed, "Good job on the prank, though. Brilliant spellwork for firsties."

Matching grins broke out on the twin's faces.

"Well..." Fred began.

"We learned from the best."

The older boy smiled widely, "That you did, boys. Now, are you going to introduce me to your new friend."

Fred and George's blue eyes lit up and they immediately spoke in unison, "Charlie, we would like you to meet Harry!"

Harry was glad that the twin's didn't say his last name but as Charlie, whom Harry had deducted was their older brother, turned to greet Harry, the boy's eyes flickered to his forehead and his face went slack.

Harry unconsciously pushed his hair over the scar.

"Yes, yes, yes," Draco spoke up, seemingly annoyed, "He's Harry Potter. Now, don't you dare go spreading this around school. No one's supposed to know he's here. And don't turn into an annoying fangirl."

Charlie seemed to compose himself, blushing in embarrassment, "Yes, yes. Anyway, I'm Charlie Weasley. I'm these two devils' older brother. Seventh year, and Head Boy."

Harry smiled in acknowledgement, but as always, didn't speak.

Draco quickly explained, "Harry doesn't talk."

Luckily, Charlie did not seem to be too phased by this as he only nodded and held out his hand. Harry eyed it for a moment, completely thrown off on the fact that Charlie wanted to shake hands with _him._

He was not permitted to touch other people. Hand shakes weren't allowed for freaks like him. That was for people like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Maybe even Dudley. Certainly not _him._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry reached out his hand and shook hands with the teenager in front of him. He held back the cringe, not wanting to seem rude.

Charlie grinned down at him, "Well, it's about time little Draco got a friend that's not these two devils. They're a really bad influence on them. Maybe you can keep him normal."

Fred and George made annoyed sounds and Draco just laughed. A smile flickered onto Harry's face.

Finally, he had found somewhere where he belonged, and they actually accepted him for who he was. They _liked _him... Even if they were a little strange themselves.

* * *

Harry knew what Quidditch was. There was an entire section about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. He'd been extremely interested in the sport the moment he read about it, and now he was going to have a chance to see a match.

Granted, it wasn't an official match, but it was a match nonetheless. After Charlie had left to go do some of his Head Boy activities (which Harry had no idea what it consisted of), Fred and George had decided to call a Quidditch match with some of their friends. Since first years were not allowed to have their own brooms, they would be using school brooms.

Harry was fairly certain that they were not supposed to be using them, but it was Fred and George. He was pretty sure that 'Rules' was not in their vocabulary.

He scanned the field, watching as a bunch of first years ran onto the field with matching grins. Harry only recognized Fred and George, but he was pretty sure the dark-skinned, hyper boy who was sitting at the commentator box was Lee Jordan, someone that Fred and George mentioned often.

"On the red team, Fred and George Weasley are our beaters. Our chasers are Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Our Keeper is Stephan Williamson and our Seeker is Cedric Diggory!"

Harry's eyes dropped down to where Percy was sitting a few yards away. He'd met Percy only moment's prior when the boy overheard the twins talking about it and tried to talk them out of it. When it became obvious that his brother's weren't going to back down, he insisted that he come to make sure nothing went wrong.

However, it seemed that he was more interested in his book than the game.

Harry briefly wondered how big the Weasley Family was before the two teams, red and gold, were off and flying around.

He'd missed the names of who was on the Gold team, but he recognized Oliver Wood flying around, whom he'd met earlier as a Quidditch fanatic and the only one flying who wasn't a first year.

Harry felt his eyes landing on the Seekers who were darting around the field. It seemed like an amazing position. It was, after all, the most important one. If the Seeker caught the snitch, the whole game was over.

Speaking of the snitch, He was shocked as he quickly spotted the snitch darting between the players. The snitch was supposed to be hard to spot, but it seemed fairly easy. He guessed that it was just because he wasn't actually playing. It was probably much harder on a broom.

"Alicia scored! Ten points for the Red team," Lee Jordan screamed excitedly into the microphone.

Draco was nearly bouncing in his seat, "Did you see that? Alicia just got it past Oliver Wood! Wood! She's definitely gonna make it on the team next year!"

Harry nodded in agreement, impressed that the first year had gotten it past someone on the actual team.

"Cedric and Kara are still searching for the snitch. Neither of them has seen it yet, it seems. Oh! Angelina goes for the score, good dodge from that bludger there, and... Amazing block by Oliver. Don't worry, Angelina. Ollie over there is a pro."

His eyes darted across the field and quickly found the snitch again. It was hovering around Stephan Williamson, who seemed unaware of it's presence.

Draco seemed to be vibrating in his seat now and Harry desperately wished that he could ask someone if Draco did this all the time. Sadly, nobody was around... and Harry wouldn't ask them if they were.

"Oh! Cedric has spotted the snitch. Wow, that was fast. He's going for it, but Kara is now hot on his tail. Come on guys!"

Suddenly, Harry heard Draco gasp and yell out, "George! Watch out!"

Harry's eyes darted over to the twin who desperately tried to dodge an oncoming bludger that had been shot from one of the beaters on the other team in an attempt to throw the opposing team's seeker off course. His heart leaped in terror as he watched as the bludger slammed into the red-head's chest and knocked him off his broom, plunging towards the ground.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, here's this chapter! This was kind of... a lead up to the next chapter. Next chapter is the aftermath of the accident so look forward to that! We'll finally get some Severus/Harry interaction as well as a... certain surprise.**

**Alright, if you've read any of my other stories, you know that I often have "prizes" for getting a certain number of reviews (such as, the 100th reviewer getting a spoiler). I've decided to do something different.**

**When you review, leave your "House Affiliation" in the review. When I post the next chapter, the reviewers in the House with the most "points" (reviews), will get a shout-out _and _a spoiler for upcoming chapters!**

**So, leave your review and remember to leave any advice, questions, or ideas that you want to see for the upcoming chapters!**

**Is there a character that you want to see (more of)?**

**~HPM**


	5. Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Quidditch Field was a war zone. People were yelling, spells were being thrown in an attempt to stop George's fall, and brooms zoomed to the scene of the crime. The air was thick with panic and Harry found himself rushing quickly to the fallen red-head.

It was obvious that it was worse than the normal Quidditch injury. George was sprawled on the ground, blood rushing from his head and his limbs at awkward angles. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale, a stark contrast to his many freckles. Harry would have thought the boy was dead if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Fred was by his brother's side in an instant, blue eyes wide with terror, "George! George!" The fallen boy's twin called, falling to his knees beside him. His hands were frozen above his brother's broken body as he tried desperately to find some way to help, but knowing none.

Percy pushed through the crowd and Harry, while he couldn't before, could instantly tell that the third year cared about his brothers, "Who did this!?" Percy yelled, anguish laced in his voice, "Which one of you threw the bludger?"

"It was an accident!" Oliver was shouting back at him, but his own face was pale as he looked down at the first year, "An accident."

"My brother's hurt and someone did it! I want to know who!" The boy demanded angrily.

"Georgie. Georgie, wake up. Please."

"I-I didn't mean to. I swear!"

"It was an accident, Perce. This could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't! It happened to George!"

"Percy! Calm down!"

Harry felt dizzy with all the shouting going on around him. He backed away from the crowd of angry and worried students and headed towards George, who currently had Fred and Draco hovering over him.

"Head injury, definitely some broken bones. He's breathing, though," Draco was saying, all those years of being Madame Pomfrey's "assistant" paying off, "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing, but we can't carry him in this state."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Fred asked, voice cracking as he gazed down at his brother.

Draco hesitated, "Uh," He murmured before spotting Harry, "Harry! You need to go get someone. Find someone, quickly, and tell them that George is hurt and we need help. Make sure it's either an upper year or a teacher!"

Harry nodded quickly, instantly spinning around and bolting towards the castle. He couldn't help but think that all those years playing Harry Hunting had payed off as he reached the castle rather quickly but to him, it wasn't quick enough. George needed help and he needed help fast.

He ran and ran and ran and ran until he eventually slammed straight into a taller, built body. He stumbled backwards in shock and looked up into the familiar, freckled face of Charlie Weasley.

Terrified, he found himself flailing as he realized that he had no way of relaying the message to the teenager.

"Harry, I'm not good at charades," Charlie said, looking confused as he tried to figure out what Harry was saying, "Why didn't you bring Draco to translate?"

Harry continued flailing, trying to convey what happened without actually saying it.

"Harry, are you okay? You look a little sick. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

His eyes brightened and he quickly pointed at Charlie to get his attention before trying to go off that. He threw his hands in the air, making his hand soar through the air in an attempt to convey 'broom' then "crashed" it toward the ground.

Charlie just blinked at him, "Harry, I have no idea what you are trying to say."

Harry groaned internally, conflicted with himself. If he talked and his Uncle Vernon found out, he would undoubtedly be beaten and would go without food for days once he returned to the luxury of the Dursleys. There was also a rather large chance that he would never be permitted back in the Wizarding World again.

But if he didn't tell, George probably wouldn't get help in time... and they might be too late.

So, after debating for a while, he finally decided on which was more important to him: His own life, or someone who he'd barely known for a few days.

Opening his mouth, he spoke three, hoarse words that made Charlie Weasley freeze with fear.

"George is hurt."

* * *

Poppy had just gotten back from the hospital when Charlie Weasley came running in, levitating his brother behind him. She felt the air leave her chest at the state of the child, broken and bleeding, and she quickly ordered the boy to place his brother on the nearest bed.

"What on earth happened?" She demanded, quickly putting a spell on whichever one of the twins it was to tell her what the child's injuries were. She internally groaned at the list that appeared. Those twins just couldn't go one day without getting into trouble.

Charlie bit his lip, face pale, "I'm not entirely sure. I was patrolling the hallway and Harry came running over and he wouldn't talk at first but he finally told me that George was hurt and he led me over to the Quidditch Pitch. Fred said it was a Quidditch accident. They had gotten the school brooms, apparently, and George was hit by a bludger. That's all I know. I told them to stay outside the room for now."

Poppy nodded, quickly summoning a few potions, "Alright, I need you to leave for now. I promise that you will be able to see your brother soon, but I need undivided attention right now."

The Head Boy nodded and quickly walked to the door of the Hospital Wing. Poppy could tell the boy was scared for his brother. She knew that as much as the older teenager picked on his brothers, he loved them deeply

Charlie sent one last look at his brother before closing the door behind him.

Poppy sighed slightly and quickly turned back to one half of the Weasley Twins. She immediately went into her duty, feeding the unconscious child potions and beginning to mend his broken bones.

It didn't help her concentration that her mind was on the fact that she had just called Severus down so they could tell Harry and Draco what she was suspecting.

* * *

Severus Snape was not an easy man to confuse, but there were the rare times when he found himself extremely perplexed.

An example of this would be when Dumbledore arrived at his quarters to tell him that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black had ended up in Azkaban. Considering that they had always been the perfect Slytherins, cunning and sneaky, Severus had been completely confused as to how the two had been caught. He hadn't found out until later that it was only discovered when Theodore Nott SR had been caught and given up Lucius and Narcissa's cover under Veritaserum.

Another example would be when he was buying groceries in a Muggle store and was asked for coffee by a worker at the store.

However, now, he was absolutely bewildered.

Poppy had asked him to come to the Hospital Wing so they could talk to Draco and Harry about the potion they were going to use to, in Severus' case, proof that Draco was not a Potter. However, when he arrived, he found severus students, including his son and one Harry Potter, sitting around a bed containing one-half of the famous Weasley Twins. The boy was very still and pale, bandages clearly visible on several parts of his body. The other twin, Severus could never tell them apart, was sitting directly next to his counterpart and clutching the boy's hand like a lifeline.

"What did you foolish children do this time?" Severus demanded, effortlessly masking his concern with annoyance.

The group jumped, obviously having been too preoccupied with their worry to notice the professor coming in. Draco spun around to face his father and Severus could tell how stressed the child was.

"There was an accident..." Draco spoke quietly, almost barely audible to Severus' ears, "Fred and George decided to organize a Quidditch Match and Harry and I, along with Percy, were watching. A bludger hit George in the chest, though, and he was pretty high up. He got hurt... bad."

Looking at his son's terrified face, Severus swallowed his pride and allowed his face to soften in front of his students, "I'm sure he'll be alright, Draco."

If the student's wide eyes and surprised expressions were anything to go by, they hadn't been expecting that response. He was rather glad about that, but not about the fact that his students has seen him... soft.

"Nevertheless, Poppy has asked for me to come down. We need to talk to you and Harry about something important."

He saw Poppy nod out of the corner of his eye from where she was finishing up tending to a sixth year Gryffindor who had come down with a Muggle Flu.

Draco and Harry both raised their eyebrows in unison, making Severus cringe internally, but followed the man to the back room with Poppy.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he was nervous. Had they found out that he had spoken? Were the going to send him back to the Dursley's and let them give him his punishment? Surely not. After all, they calling Draco as well.

Wringing his hands nervously, he sat down in a nearby chair and looked down at his hands. He hoped Charlie hadn't told on him. He knew that if he had to do it again, he would help George in an instant, but he was terrified of the consequences now.

"What is it, Dad?" Draco questioned curiously, skin still pale from the event they had witnessed. He sat in the chair next to Harry stiffly, looking worried.

However, it was not Draco's father who responded, but Madame Pomfrey.

"I am... curious about something. A few recent events have led me to believe that not everything is as it seems. You see, after Harry arrived, a began to notice some things. The first one was that both of you share a birthday."

Draco's eyes lit up in the childhood amazement that could only come when one found out they were birthday twins with someone.

Harry just listened to her nervously.

"Then, however, I realized that you two were allergic to the same thing. And the last weird thing I noticed was the connection between you two. You see, Fred and George have the same thing."

Harry's eyes were lighting up with understanding now. Draco just looked lost.

"I did some research and... Well, I found some rather unusual things that have... become rather suspicious. You see, when Draco was born, he was born very early." She now looked over to Draco, "Three months early, actually. However, your parents never went for help, and you were perfectly healthy."

Draco tilted his head in confusion, "Um, no offense, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that," Madame Pomfrey said, shaking her head slightly at Draco, "Now, on the same day, Harry's mother went into labor. However, contrary to popular belief, you were not an only child."

Harry looked shocked, mouth falling open, but no words came out.

"You were born as a twin to Alexander Charlus Potter. Documents show that both of you were reported fully healthy at birth, but when a mediwitch went to check on you two, she found Alexander... dead."

Harry couldn't help but feel sadness. He hadn't ever known his brother, or even knew he had a brother, but the fact that there was another family member of his that was gone made his chest hurt. He looked down at his hands.

"Madame, I'm sorry but I still don't understand," Draco said slowly.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and grimaced, "Oh, this is harder than I thought it would be," She murmured to herself.

Draco looked over to his father and raised his eyebrows, but all his dad do was glower at Madame Pomfrey. It was obvious he wasn't going to say anything, though.

"Alright, I don't know anything for sure. I just... need your permission to make sure there's not a crime that has been commited that we've missed for years. Draco... I think you're father might have kidnapped you, and you're actually Alexander Potter."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that this is so short. I promise you that I meant for this to be longer, but I was having a _really _hard time writing that last scene and I thought that that was a pretty good place to end a chapter. I love cliff hangers, can't you tell?  
**

**Guys! Harry talked! I know a lot of you said in your reviews that you wanted him to talk and I'd been planning this chapter for a long time, so, yay!**

**And George is okay, just broken right now. Madame Pomfrey will fix him all up, though! Don't worry, she knows what she's doing. **

**Anyway, be sure to look forward to some Draco and Severus hurt/comfort in the next chapter. I might possibly even have a Harry/Severus scene. (I know that I keep promising them, but the story keeps turning in different ways. My mind keeps avoiding it for some reason. Don't worry, it's coming) XD**

**Alright, so, I was rather surprised by the turn out of the House Points. Only five of you guys had the house points in your review and it put a certain house in the lead by a landslide! (Each review got ten points)**

**Gryffindor- 0**

**Hufflepuff- 0**

**Ravenclaw- 10**

**Slytherin- 40**

**Sooo, congratulations to Lily Potter-chan, cruisechick, Dixie.f.9, and Demoness Simi. Expect your PM's with your spoilers soon!**

**Keep sending in reviews with your house in it. We'll continue this all throughout the story!**

**~HPM**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

I had a realization yesterday morning while sitting in Chemistry class.

I haven't updated this story in… a surprising amount of time.

That's not fair to you guys. I don't have the time to continue it but it got a lot of readers. So, I'm putting it up for adoption. This way, you guys can hopefully continue to read it with someone else writing it.

If you're interested in adopting this story, send me a PM so we can talk it over.

~HPM


End file.
